


Fireflies

by StakeTheHeart



Series: Victorious [5]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7DOV: Day 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

Christmas Eve day had passed by almost uneventfully and night replaced it. The day might not have been very interesting to Tori but the night was. Actually, midday and onward was the best time of day, all the way up until the morning rays of sunshine. She entered the room she shared with her late sleeping lover. Their past hadn't been the best, and they met on uncertain terms, but after three years together they finally found happiness. It was all Jade ever wanted and all Tori could ever hope for. She climbed on their bed to pounce on the sleeping figure wrapped up in the blankets.

"Time to get up Jade!" Tori announced. Jade growled her agitation and deftly rolled over to trap Tori in the reversed blankets. She squeaked her alarm as Jade got comfortable on top of her.

"I don't want to get up yet," she muttered, grumpy.

"You've slept all day and most of the night. You told me not to wake you up until midnight. It's literally minutes from midnight," Tori argued.

"Which means I have more time," Jade countered, not moving an inch.

"Jade," Tori whined, glancing at the bedside clock.

"You have a minute," she mumbled.

"Then quiet so I can enjoy it," Jade replied.

"But Jade, Cat said she'll show up at exactly midnight," Tori protested.

"All the more reason to rest while I can," Jade still fought.

"But-" Tori tried again, looking to the door.

"Vega, so help me-" she began to snap when the clock struck midnight and their door burst open.

"Merry Christmas!" Cat's high voice shouted, jarring Jade from the last dregs of sleep she attempted to cling to.

"See, I told you," Tori pointed out. Jade shot a glare at her but Tori just smiled and shrugged sheepishly. Jade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as Cat came running into the room. She cheered and dropped onto the bed, two wrapped presents in her hands. Jade rolled off Tori and sat up. Tori threw off the blankets to sit up too.

"Here, this one is for you and this one is for Jade," Cat said, passing each a present. She waited with a big smile on her face for them to open it.

"Right now?" Jade complained, still wanting to sleep. It was all she could think about at the moment. Cat nodded enthusiastically. Tori nudged Jade and gave her a pout when she looked at her. Jade quickly tried to turn away but the damage was done.

"Ugh, fine, ok," she relented. Tori kissed her cheek and began opening her present. Jade followed suit, and soon, they both held a nicely stitched sweater. Tori's was purple with black font. The very end of the sleeves were ringed in black and so was the collar. The words, 'If found, return to Jade West' emblazoned the front. Tori chuckled and Jade smiled approvingly.

"Hey look, now everyone will know…" Jade pointed out, Tori nodding along with her.

"…how much of a dork you are," Jade finished. Tori stopped nodding to scold her but Jade just gave her a gentle kiss to keep her quiet. Tori couldn't help but let it do just that. Jade spread out her own black sweater that was styled the same way as Tori's except with purple ringing the end of the sleeves and collar. The font was purple too and read, 'Careful, I bite'.

"Hmm, not that I don't like this, but this could even apply to Tori," Jade remarked casually. Tori blushed and smacked Jade in the arm.

"What? You do! It's ok, I love it," Jade mumbled, nuzzling into Tori's neck. She shivered as a smile spread on her face, taking away the frown. She giggled and pushed Jade away.

"Well, I guess if you want to switch you can. Whatever suits your bottom. Or is it whatever suits your boot?" Cat spoke up, a finger on her chin in serious contemplation. Jade and Tori looked at her with identical raised brows.

"It's neither. The phrase is whatever floats your boat," Jade corrected.

"It means whatever suits you," Tori joined in explaining.

"Oh, well anyway, you guys can switch if it's better that way but I don't see how the sweater I gave Tori would make much sense on Jade," Cat babbled, truly confused. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head. Tori just smiled fondly at their friend. A thought occurred to her and she set aside the sweater to ask her question.

"Thanks for the gifts Cat, but I was wondering if Trina's on her way yet?" she questioned. Cat immediately became excited.

"Oh! Yeah, she told me to tell you that she'd be here around twelve so she should be here soon," Cat shared. Jade groaned and fell back in bed.

"Not another Vega. I already have to deal with one," she said, faking annoyance.

"Hey!" Tori exclaimed, frowning at Jade.

"I'm kidding cutie. You know I love you," Jade amended, pushing up to kiss under Tori's jaw.

"I know," Tori replied, leaning in to kiss Jade's nose in return. She scrunched it and Tori laughed at her cute expression.

"Ew, that's sickening," a voice said from the doorway.

"Trina!" Cat yelled shrilly, jumping from the bed to tackle Trina in a hug.

"Whoa, down little red," Trina demanded playfully. Cat just gripped tighter and planted a kiss directly on Trina's lips. Trina stopped fighting her off after that. Jade made a gagging sound, gaining Tori's attention.

"Sorry, I just got nauseous all of a sudden," Jade explained. Tori's eyes narrowed disapprovingly at her but she just shrugged it off. Trina parted from Cat and scoffed at Jade's comment.

"Well it's a far more enjoyable sight than you two being sickeningly sweet all the time," Trina complained.

"First of all, I'm not sweet, Tori is. And second, you making out with anyone is a sight that will never be enjoyable. Even Cat, being as sweet as she is, can't cover for all  **that** ," Jade countered, gesturing to all of Trina. She put her hands on her hips and turned up her nose.

"It's a wonder why I even got you a present," she griped.

"'Cause I'm your sister-in-law, that's why. You have no choice," Jade stated. Trina glared at her and Jade returned it. Tori and Cat just shook their heads and sighed.

"Anyway, Cat, you and Trina's presents are under the tree if you want them," Jade mentioned. Cat brightened, snagged Trina by the hand, and dragged her from the room.

"Finally," Jade muttered, falling onto her side and turning over.

"No, you aren't going back to bed. Get dressed and put on your sweater. Family is visiting," Tori reprimanded, shaking Jade by the shoulder. Jade let Tori turn her over only so she didn't have to do the work herself. She simply pulled Tori's purple pillow out from behind her and then rolled back over, clutching it in her arms and burying her face in the fabric. The smell of her Tori permeated every inch of it.

"Jade, stop stealing my pillow!" Tori exclaimed, trying to remove it from Jade.

"You aren't using it right now!" Jade retorted, hanging onto it.

"I do when I want to sleep! Get your own purple pillow!" Tori replied, tugging on it.

"But this one smells like you," Jade commented sadly. Tori groaned at the pleading look directed over Jade's shoulder at her.

"Don't do that," Tori said, brows furrowed.

"Well, fine, if I can't have the pillow than I'll have to have you," Jade stated resolutely, tossing the pillow behind Tori and then crawling toward her on all fours.

"No! No, Jade, stop," Tori scolded, trying to pull her gaze from the pure seduction in Jade's eyes directed right at her. She hastily grabbed the purple pillow and hid under it but Jade just snatched it away. She tossed it over her shoulder and then pinned Tori to the bed. Her lips brushed Tori's and then traveled down to nibble at her neck. She groaned and tilted her head back but gasped when Jade's hand pulled aside her shirt and her teeth met the skin of Tori's shoulder. She growled quietly and her teeth ached, fangs lengthening to pierce flesh. Tori's back arched and Jade held her flush against her own body. She sunk her teeth in deeper, drawing more of Tori's sweet blood, and then pulled back. Her tongue slipped over the puncture wounds, cleaning away the blood that welled up.

"A warning would have been nice," Tori panted, cupping Jade's face and kissing her. Jade groaned as Tori's hot mouth and tongue met hers.

"Sorry, I just had to. It was really only a nip, cupcake," Jade mumbled, now nipping at Tori's bottom lip playfully to emphasis her point. Tori pulled away with a chuckle.

" **That**  was a nip. You  **bit**  my shoulder," Tori pointed out. Jade dragged her tongue once more over the bite and then kissed Tori's cheek.

"You're irresistible. I can't help it," Jade remarked. Tori rolled her eyes and Jade laughed.

"Let's go outside and look at the stars. We haven't done that in a while," Jade requested.

"Yeah, we haven't had much time to ourselves since Cat figured out how that teleport spell works," Tori mentioned. Jade frowned at that.

"That witch needs to learn to stop interrupting us," Jade complained.

"You always seem to only use that term when it's a fraction off cursing at her," Tori commented disapprovingly.

"So?" Jade said with a shrug. Tori wasn't going to argue the point so she dropped it.

"Ok then, help patch me up. You have to make up for biting me," Tori said, pulling Jade out of bed. Jade stood but yanked Tori back into her arms. She stumbled into her with the force and before she knew it Jade's tongue was cleaning up more of the spilled blood.

"Come on Jade," Tori whined, voice breathy with Jade's ministrations. Her hands ran up her body where one cradled her head back so she could better reach the wound. Her other traveled down to grab at Tori's behind and press them together. The moan that reached Jade's ears drew a moan from her own mouth.

"Yeah, we should get going before I take you right here," Jade husked in Tori's ear. She pulled away and they headed for the bathroom. Tori pulled off her shirt while Jade got what she needed. She then cleaned the bite and covered the punctures with bandages.

"There, you cry baby," Jade said while putting everything away.

"How about I bite  **you**?" Tori snapped, stopping her hand from rubbing her shoulder to shove Jade back into the bathroom wall. She held her there and leaned in close.

"You already do, and it just turns me on," Jade retorted defiantly. Tori forced her head to the side anyway and bit at the same place Jade bit her. She let out a groan and wrapped her arms around Tori to encourage her. Tori sucked on the sensitive skin and then bit again. Jade gasped and her back arched. She could feel her fangs lengthening again in arousal. Tori pulled away at that moment, satisfied with the bruised love bite vivid against Jade's pale skin. It would take all day to heal.

"And the worst part is, I'm leaving you like this," Tori whispered with a smirk. She turned on her heel and walked away. Jade groaned longingly but pushed off the wall to follow her.

"That's unfair," she sulked.

"Well you need to show better ethics when you feed. You could have asked me first," Tori replied, stopping to face Jade with her hands on her hips.

"You would have said yes anyway. I just saved you time. Ethics are just a ridiculous game played by children who think they can impose order on an arbitrary universe anyway," Jade told her, leaning on her dominant leg and crossing her arms. When Tori remained unmoved Jade sighed and walked over to stroke her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry Tor," she said sincerely, taking Tori's hands in hers. Their eyes met and Tori smiled, happy with the apology because she knew Jade meant it despite not taking it seriously at first. Jade smiled in return and then pulled Tori over to their bed. She picked up their sweaters and handed Tori hers but held on to her own. Tori put on a new shirt first then pulled the sweater on over. Once Jade wore hers they linked hands and headed outside. The huge tree in their backyard was the perfect spot for stargazing. As they always did in the past, Jade carried Tori on her back as she scaled the tree effortlessly. They got comfortable on the highest branch that could hold their weight. Tori rested her head on Jade's shoulder while Jade held her close with an arm around her middle.

"You know, back when I was little, like maybe six, I looked up at the stars and thought they were fireflies," Jade shared unexpectedly. Tori shifted so that she could see Jade's face. A small but sad smile told Tori she was reminiscing over her past.

"Fireflies?" she questioned, offering her a smile that she hoped would let Jade know she was here for her. When nostalgia hit Jade it hit hard. She had a good life before she was attacked and changed at twenty years old. She had a good family, she was going to get married, and she was happy. Then everything went to hell and she spent years fighting to stop herself from killing. Even after gaining control she spent a long time alone, reluctant to gain a friend in any way. Only when Cat found her, and proved she was more than capable of handling Jade as well as living a long life, did Jade allow her to be a friend. But then Tori came along and Jade was hooked. Her stubborn heart would not ignore the beautiful girl and so here they were.

"Yeah. I used to think they were fireflies that got stuck up there. Of course I eventually learned what they were and that they were far from being insects. I like my idea better but, whatever. Science wins out in this day and age," Jade explained, slightly joking. Tori tried to imagine small, little, Jade back in a time when space wasn't well-known.

"I think it's cute," Tori remarked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than that from you," Jade responded, glancing at her with an affectionate gaze. Tori admired the way Jade's eyes seemed to glow under the blanket of stars above them.

"You don't really talk about when you were human," she mentioned, fiddling with her hands. Jade looked down at her lap, frowning.

"I don't really like to talk about it. It hurts to remember. It only reminds me of all that I lost," she admitted. Tori carefully reached over and gripped Jade by the chin so that she could look her in the eyes.

"Thank you for sharing it with me Jade. I'm glad you trust me and feel comfortable enough with me to talk about it," she told her. Jade smiled softly and leaned over to kiss Tori carefully.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me in a very, very long time, Tori," she whispered, pulling away just enough so that their eyes could meet again. A warm glow highlighted the minimal tears in Tori's eyes. Jade caressed her cheek with one hand and then lifted a hand to her shoulder to scoop up the glowing light that had landed on Tori's shoulder. She held it out for Tori to see the little insect in the palm of her hand. Tori glanced down at the firefly crawling to the tip of Jade's fingers. She raised them a little and the bug spread its wings to fly away.

"There's more," Jade pointed out, gesturing to all the little lights that surrounded them. Tori watched them a while and then compared them to the stars in the sky. Besides one being stationary and the other constantly mobile, they did pretty much look the same at a distance.

"They do look like fireflies," she agreed, looking away from the sky to Jade again. She smiled and shook her head.

"I guess so," she permitted. Tori scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Jade, her face tucked under Jade's chin. She held her firmly and Jade returned the loving embrace. A firefly landed on Jade's knee and another landed on Tori's arm.

"You know, when I was little, I used to catch them. Trina and I would make a sport of it and we even competed to see who could catch the most," Tori shared this time.

"Are you challenging me?" Jade asked, a playful tone to her voice.

"Possibly," Tori replied, a crooked smile curling her lips. She moved to kiss under Jade's jaw and then breathed in her ear.

"Winner gets a special treat from the loser," she mumbled, her hand running up Jade's leg. The firefly resting there took off, but quick as lightning, Jade fluidly captured it. She turned her intense gaze on Tori and then held her closed fist in front of her.

"You might have spent more time catching them than I have, but I know that I'll win," she promised, opening her hand. The insect quickly flew away but she caught it again. Tori's eyes widened in awe at her quick reflexes.

"Well, I can at least try," Tori supposed. Jade released the bug with a chuckle and gathered Tori in her arms. She leaped from the tree, using one hand to catch branches as they descended. She skid down the trunk the last few feet and then pushed off to land in the grass below. She set Tori down and instantly the human ran inside for the jars. Jade waited for her, leaning on the tree and charting out the best group of fireflies to catch. Tori came back shortly and soon they split up. Not even five minutes later Jade's jar was packed while Tori only had five. They kept flying out every time she tried to catch more. At one point she even had eight, but it wouldn't have mattered. Jade won fair and square.

"Looks like I won," Jade stated, taking Tori's jar from her and setting it aside with her own.

"You cheated with your fast reflexes," Tori pouted, staring at the ground. Jade rolled her eyes but tilted Tori's face back up to kiss her.

"I can't help that my love," she whispered, her lips now trailing across Tori's jaw to her ear. She nipped at it before her tongue slid out to flick at the sensitive skin right under it.

"It's warm tonight, isn't it?" she panted in Tori's ear, her left hand cupping Tori's jaw while the other teasingly dragged down her body to pull her closer by her hip. Tori groaned but managed to nod.

"Good, because I want my treat now," Jade purred, quickly scooping Tori off her feet and laying her gently in the thick grass. Her body pressed into her, joining her on the ground. Tori gripped Jade's back with one hand and tangled the other in her hair, yanking just enough to gain a growl from Jade. She then pulled her down to capture her lips in a frenzied kiss. Jade was already pulling at Tori's pants, pushing them down to her ankles. Tori kicked off at least one pant leg so she could free her legs. Jade was busy pushing up her shirt and sweater to lick at her exposed flesh and then leave love bites down her torso. Seeing that Tori had freed herself Jade grasped her by the thighs and spread them. Jade's mouth was now preoccupied between her legs.

Tori cried out and gripped at the grass, her body tensing with her building pleasure. Jade took her time but her ministrations were deliberate and the added effect of her fingers was bringing Tori to release at a faster pace. Her legs began to tremble where they rested on Jade's shoulders. The pale digits of her free hand gripping at her hip to hold her down tightened a little while the others worked faster inside her. She could feel that Tori was close. She looked up at her, wanting to see her expression when she fell over the edge. With another thrust Tori's ragged moan of Jade's name during release left her lips and made Jade shudder pleasantly. She licked at Tori one last time and then crawled over her.

"Damn…" Tori gasped, running a hand through her hair. Jade looked down at her, admiring her and loving the way the soft glow of the fireflies painted her with their light. Tori smirked up at her and then wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. With a forceful push she rolled them over so that she was on top.

"I think I should get something for trying," she muttered, stripping Jade of her sweater and shirt then dragging her hands over her curves to yank down her pants. When she came back up her legs she brushed between them teasingly. Jade groaned heavily and pulled Tori into a rough kiss.

"You think so?" she growled, crying out sinfully when Tori's fingers plunged into her without warning. Tori only nodded her response, her smirk growing as she penetrated Jade over and over. Shivers ran down Jade's spine and her head tilted back to enjoy the feeling of Tori taking her hard. Tori's mouth dropped wet kisses down her neck and stopped to ravish her full chest, her free hand joining in. She spent some time there before biting at Jade's side and leaving another mark. Her tongue then skimmed over her thighs a few times before joining her fingers. By then Jade was ready to burst.

She waited until she was right at the edge and then pulled Tori up to lock lips with her, wanting to taste their arousal mixed together. Jade's moan reverberated in Tori's mouth when she came. Her hands smoothed over Tori's back and then grabbed at her hips. Her own lifted to entice her and in seconds Tori was eagerly grinding into her, their thighs pressed to their still sensitive centers. Tori thrust against her, whines and whimpers traded for Jade's growls. Her second climax hit her hard and fast. She screamed Tori's name and her nails dug into Tori's back. Tori swore in pain and got back at Jade with a bite to her sweet spot, her teeth digging into the muscle of her shoulder once again.

"Fuck, Tori!" she snarled, caught off guard. The electric jolt shot straight down and triggered another orgasm, her back arching off the ground. When she came back down she shoved Tori off her and pinned her to the ground. She bared her fangs and tore at the bandages so that they could sink deep in Tori's tan flesh. The low, possessive growls vibrated on her skin and Tori had no choice but to cling to Jade and wait it out. Jade's fangs retracted but then her mouth latched on to gulp down her hot blood.

"You're delicious Victoria," Jade moaned in her ear, a slight accent inflection in her voice. She often lost hold of the person she had become for this time era in the heat of their passion or when her emotions ran high. To Tori it was highly interesting and somewhat of an honor to hear the articulate way Jade had spoken during her living years. It was like a piece of history that was perfectly preserved in the present. Jade licked her lips and then used the sleeve of her shirt to press to Tori's neck. When the bleeding slowed she removed herself to roll off her and hike up her pants. Tori sat up with some difficulty to do the same then yanked off her sweater. She was too over heated for it now. She fixed her bra and shirt next then slipped on her bottoms while Jade pulled on her sweater. She carried her shirt in one hand and offered the other to Tori who took it. Jade pulled her up and into her arms. She dabbed at the bite to make sure it stopped bleeding. She then crouched down to release the fireflies they had caught, leaving the jars by the tree. When she stood up to return to Tori she was smirking.

"You didn't have to use some lame excuse of catching fireflies to get me to have sex with you, you know," she stated evenly, her clear blue-greens finding Tori's soft browns. Tori smiled with satisfaction and shrugged.

"Maybe I like to have a little fun before the main even," she remarked. Jade smirked, amused, and pulled Tori closer by the waist.

"Or maybe you just like playing hard to get?" she proposed.

"Maybe," Tori replied. Jade kissed her once more, slow and languid. When they parted Jade chuckled happily, her fangs flashing in the glow of the surrounding lights. Despite what they were needed for Tori thought that the slightly pointed canines sometimes gave Jade a sexy quality. They could make her appealing or predatory. Sometimes the two even mixed. Either way, she could say without a doubt that Jade didn't scare her anymore. She had always felt like Jade was just playing with her before she would grow bored and drain her. But now she knew Jade was devoted to protecting her, even from herself if necessary.

"I love you Jade," Tori stated, needing to tell her.

"I love you too Tori. I always will," Jade answered. She hugged Tori to her and then let her lean against her while they headed back inside. They walked into the house to see Trina and Cat tangled up in each other. All four froze to take in the appearance of each other. Trina wore no shirt and Cat lost both her shirt and pants. She was straddling Trina's hips. Trina pushed her off onto the couch to lean over the back. She looked at Tori's rumpled clothes, sweater in hand, half buttoned flannel, and bitten neck then glanced at Jade's unbuttoned pants, mused hair, and bloody shirt hanging from her hand.

"You guys are a mess," she commented.

"Yeah, you're not too formal either. At least we got dressed," Jade shot back, nodding her head at their lack of clothes.

"Excuse me, but we haven't even gotten off yet thanks to you guys interrupting! You got to have your fun so the least you could do is let us do the same," Trina countered. Jade made a face and closed her eyes. Her head turned away to bury in Tori's shoulder.

"I did not want to hear that," she complained. Tori ran her hand through her hair, kissed her forehead, and then began leading her to their room.

"Have fun with that. Don't get too loud," she requested.

"I can't make any promises. Cat gets kinda vocal," Trina replied bluntly.

"Treen!" Cat whined, smacking her arm. They began to argue about it.

"Don't want to know!" Tori shouted over them, shaking her head once they were out of earshot. Jade stood up straight when they began climbing the stairs. Now that they were back in their room Tori sighed gratefully and fell into bed. She exhaled loudly then rolled onto her back just as Jade pounced on her.

"Let's see if we can make more noise than them," she hinted, wiggling her brows.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed, pushing her back a little.

"You know they won't be quiet. We hear everything they do every time they come to stay with us. Plus, they interrupt us all the time. I think it's only fair we get back at them," Jade explained.

"You don't have to make up some lame excuse," Tori playfully taunted, using Jade's words from earlier. Jade laughed but leaned in to lightly bite at Tori's lip.

"I don't have to make an excuse. I'm only suggesting," she said in a quiet mumble.

"And I can't suggest?" she inquired.

"Nope," Jade answered, laughing at Tori's frown. Jade's smile fell from her face and a serious expression complete with darkening eyes took its place.

"I want to have sex with you. I want to fuck you. I want you. Now is there any other way you want me to say this while I'm at it?" she purred, her hips pressing into Tori's, making a sigh fall from her lips.

"Make love to me," she moaned, her body responding to the forceful way Jade spoke. Jade's smirk displayed her pearly white teeth, a single fang poking her full bottom lip.

"I'd love to," she stated, leaning down to kiss Tori passionately. The goal this time was to do anything and everything to heighten their arousal. With that came cries of ecstasy and loud moans of pleasure. Jade's swears and Tori's chanting of Jade's name filled the room. It was a hard task to accomplish but Jade kept an ear out for the sounds coming from downstairs. They must have figured out they were trying to be silenced by being outmatched so for a good while they were just as loud. But it seemed they couldn't last as long. Tori's last orgasm left her winded and breathing heavily. Jade kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek. Her sweat coated them both from exertion.

"Get some sleep cutie. You'll need it," Jade whispered. Tori nodded, her eyes already closing. Her head fell to the side and in seconds she was out. Jade gathered her in her arms and let herself relax. The sun was on its way up anyway so it wasn't hard to let sleep have her. By morning Tori slept in just as long as Jade. They woke up together and took a shower before Tori went downstairs to get something to eat and Jade followed to accompany her. Practically half the day was already gone but Trina and Cat were still asleep on the couch. Jade was glad to see they hadn't fallen asleep naked like she and Tori had. Tori was finished with breakfast by the time the two on the couch woke up. Cat complained of being sore and tired while Trina agreed and vowed to never try to outlast Jade when it came to competitions involving sex. She didn't get tired, after all, and frequent time together meant Tori lasted longer.

Still, she had to agree with Trina, yet internally, she was proud of herself for being able to keep up with Jade. Needless to say, Jade was proud of her too. A truce was called and then Trina and Cat got ready for the day. They all settled on staying inside to relax and just hang out together. As it turned out, they got through the presents, three board games, and two movies before everyone except Jade fell asleep. She just laughed and held Tori in her arms. She was fine with waiting for them to sleep off the rest of their strenuous night. Until then, she would just enjoy the silence and let her mind wander. Hopefully Trina learned her lesson this time, but Jade doubted it. She pressed a kiss to Tori's temple and closed her eyes. She might as well sleep too. It was better than waiting the hours she knew they would all be sleeping through. She fell asleep after fifteen minutes with a triumphant smirk on her face.


End file.
